Dilandra & Harry
by my-wand
Summary: Dilandra Bryden enrols at Hogwarts at the age of 15. As her year at Hogwarts progresses, she unravels her past and finds out who she really is...
1. Chapter 1 The MuggleWitch

Harry Potter and Dilandra Bryden Brother & Sister  
  
Chapter 1: The Muggle-Witch  
  
Dilandra woke up with a start. A loud, irritated rapping was issuing from outside her room, and had immediately roused her from her sleep. Groggedly pushing herself up from the straw wicker chair, she gazed around her bedroom in a dazed sort of way, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Her pet cat, Ginger had clambered onto her lap and was still dozing contentedly, purring in his sleep. As she glanced outside her window, she noticed that it was evening, and the sunset had splashed a glorious ruby red colour across the horizon. Moths were fluttering low on the grassy backyard, and butterflies playfully scampered after the moths, weaving in and out of nothing in particular. She stared outside for a few minutes; absent-mindedly stroking Ginger with her fingers, and delighting the soft, silky feel of his fur. Just then, a second impatient knock sounded again from her bedroom door. This time, it had awoken Ginger as well. Giving no one in particular an irritated look, it leapt from Dilandra's lap at the same time she stood up. Dilandra slowly walked to her bedroom entrance, yawning as Ginger playfully darted in and out of her legs. She opened the door, but Dilandra had a feeling she knew who was there. Dilandra was right. There stood her elder sister, Celeste Bryden. Dressed in a white cotton blouse, a pale blue jacket with a matching skirt and smart lace-up shoes, Celeste looked more like a sales consultant than a 16- year-old. However, as Dilandra quietly surveyed her sister, Celeste seemed even more disgruntled than usual, and it was probably due to the fact that she had to come up all the way to Dilandra's room. Looking disapprovingly at Dilandra's casual clothing (overalls over a pink t-shirt and sandals) and even more dispiritedly at her hair, Celeste held back the force which told her to do something about her sister's dressing patterns. Instead, she pretended she didn't care at all. 'I only came up here because Mother told me to. Don't you think that I would come here because I wanted to. Anyway, Mother and Father wish for you to come downstairs now. I think they want to see you for something important.' Celeste narrowed her eyes and scowled at the last sentence, as she hated it when Dilandra received more attention than she did. Ginger, who had quietly been sitting at Dilandra's feet, immediately smelt trouble and quickly darted out of Dilandra's bedroom and disappeared downstairs, now most likely to be looking for a sleeping place where he was sure he would not be disturbed. 'Really?' Dilandra said, 'Err -Ok. Thanks.' She gave her sister a smile of appreciation (in which Celeste did not return) before Dilandra watched her march back down the stairs. Then, hastily shutting the door, Dilandra grabbed her hairbrush from her dresser and quickly ran it through her long auburn hair. 'I wonder what's so urgent that mum and dad want me so badly.' she pondered quietly to herself. But Dilandra pushed away these curious thoughts as she carefully pinned a flower-decorated clip into her hair. She then gave herself once last look at her reflection and quickly hurried downstairs.  
  
The atmosphere in the lower half of the house was always warm and loving, though these days rather hot. The Spanish red tiles on the kitchen and dining room floor gave a rosy glow to those rooms, and also to the remainder of the 1st floor of the house, whilst various, exotic ornaments (collected from other countries as Dilandra's father traveled a lot) decorated shelves and tops of cupboards. As Dilandra hurried down the staircases, she heard laughter from the dining room, and whilst Dilandra recognized the first two as her mother and father's voice, she did not immediately identify the last one, and it was a few seconds of pondering before she actually realized whose it was. Dashing into the dining room, she excitedly jumped onto elderly man's neck, embracing him with a big bear hug. 'Uncle Nicky!' she cried blissfully, tears of happiness now brimming on her green eyes, 'How wonderful it is to see you! Where have you been? What have you been doing? You must tell me everything!' 'Everything?' he answered with a good-natured laugh, 'You are extremely curious, even for a Bryden. It's most unnatural!' but he returned her hug and squeezed her even tighter. 'Let me look at you. My, my. How big you are yet you seem so little! 15 years old in a few days, are you not?' Dilandra smiled and nodded, her eyes awfully bright. It had been 2 years since she had seen this man, and she had been rather fond of him and his presence. He was not really her 'Uncle', but only a mere friend of the family. They had met outside a large bookshop, which was located next to a record store in London. What attracted her to him the most was that he was wearing the most peculiar clothing. A purple cloak along with a top hat in the midst of a busy city! It was most unusual. But his clothing didn't bother Dilandra the way it bothered Celeste and other people. He was funny, intelligent and knew a lot about the world and its happenings. He also entertained Dilandra with stories about his lifetime, but not many of them could be true (What was this thing of 'The Ministry of Magic' where he keeps telling me he knows about?). He would often remark absent-mindedly about the price of beetle eyes, or the latest broomstick that had come to sale. Then, as if he only just realized to whom he had been talking to, he'd quickly stop, push his finger to his lips and utter, with a small, strained smile, 'Not a word about this. It's just our little secret.' And Dilandra, loving the attention she received from this elderly man, would never speak a word about it to anybody else. After all, it was also her little secret. Dilandra gazed happily from her parents and Nicholas. Strangely enough, Dilandra didn't look like any member of her family. Her mother was a tall, blonde and glamourous woman with soulful brown eyes and a melodic laugh. Celeste, with her dark brown curly hair and deep blue eyes resembled her father in appearance as well as personality. Dilandra, on the other hand, had straight auburn hair, emerald green eyes and fair skin. She was rather small and skinny for her age, although the rest of her family were long and lanky members. Although, sometimes, when she dreamt at night, she came up with very strange images: a woman, with a physical appearance very much like hers, softly speaking to her through song, a sad one but if only she could remember the verses, or know who this mysterious stranger was. Dilandra pulled herself together and brought herself back to reality. Uncle Nicky was now chuckling heartily at a joke that her mother had recited to him, and as he reached over for his glass of orange juice, he gave Dilandra a small wink. For the next few minutes, Dilandra's mother and father were talking excitedly about the garden plans they were going to make, and how they were going to re-decorate the lawns with bright flowers and handsome trees. However, Uncle Nicky looked only vaguely interested, sipping out of his glass, but trying to take an active part of the conversation at the same time. Finally, Dilandra's father stood up, gesturing with his hands for the rest of his family to do the same. 'Come along, Nicholas, I don't think you really do understand how the fountain system is going to work. I'll show you outside. I believe you'll realize how simple it is once I show you the plans. Come along, I have them locked in my garage. Dilandra,' Mr. Bryden turned to his daughter, 'I want you to stay indoors, and keep an eye on your sister. Make sure she's not on the phone with uhh . oh drat it, what was his name again? for too long . Here, why don't you take Nicholas' err . coat and drape it over a chair. Take that off, Nicholas, it is really far too hot to wear that thing now!' Uncle Nicky slipped off his cloak, revealing a bright red t-shirt with purple sleeves, heeled and buckled boots along with a rather large pair of striped red and gold pants. A thick brown leather belt was wrapped around his waist. He handed the cloak to Dilandra, who grasped it firmly with one hand and stroked the material lovingly with the other. She then stepped back to allow her mother, father and finally Uncle Nicky pass through to the back gardens. She was a bit disappointed, as she had been hoping that Uncle Nicky would be spending more time with her than looking at gardens. Her glumness must have shown on her face, as just before Uncle Nicky passed her, he clapped a hand to her shoulder, bent down and whispered, 'I'll have heaps of fun with you later... I first have to be interested in this fountain thing before I can have your undivided attention, ok?' and Dilandra, becoming one hundred percent happier, nodded happily showing that she understood and smiled at him. Nicholas then quickly hurried out to be with her parents. The emerald-green cloak hung onto her arms, and she gazed and it wonderingly, pondering how and where he could've gotten it. All the clothing stores that she went to never seemed to sell this type of fashion, yet he never seemed to be embarrassed when people stared at him as they passed, or whispered behind they're hands. Dilandra walked to the coffee table set in the center of the room and spread the cloak out, still wondering. But as she was fingering the silver fastenings, she noticed something long and thin poking out of the green velvet. Her hand automatically went to discover whatever it was when Dilandra paused, not knowing if she was doing the right thing. But, thinking again, she reasoned, 'I'm only going to see what it is. I won't be taking it or anything, a little look won't hurt!' and she drew back the folds of the cloak pulled out - A stick. But it wasn't an ordinary stick, either. Although it was brown, and the wood-grains were visible, Dilandra noticed it was highly polished, and a handle was also fixed near the end. It felt smooth and almost glassy to touch, and just fingering it made shivers go down Dilandra's spine. A funny feeling came upon Dilandra. Grasping the 'stick' with her right hand, she pointed it at thin air, as though she was about to strike an invisible opponent in fencing. She then raised her hand, and brought it down quickly. A shower of dazzling gold and red sparks issued from the tip, and an unbelievingly shocked Dilandra had dropped the 'stick' with an 'Oh!' and it clattered on the tiles. A loud and obvious gasp sounded from behind her. Dilandra spun around, and found Celeste standing there, her eyes wide and terrified with one hand over her mouth. For a second, the two sisters gazed straight into each other's eyes. Then Celeste, with a second gasp, began to back slowly away from Dilandra. Dilandra only gaped back at her, trying to find words to defend whatever she had just done. 'It wasn't my fault, honest . I just saw it inside his pocket, and I was just wondering what it was a-and-' This time it was Dilandra to gasp as Uncle Nicky was standing right behind Celeste, with a bit of a grim expression on his face. Her parents were standing behind him as well, with puzzled expressions on their faces, craning their necks over their guest's height to see what the commotion was. But Celeste, only wordlessly shaking her head as she continued to slowly back away from Dilandra, hadn't realized he was standing there until she bumped into him. 'Oh!' Celeste leapt forward with fright, gave Uncle Nicky and her parents a look of pure terror and ran, almost flew out of the room, and out of sight.  
  
Now she had done it. 'Great work, Dilandra!' she mentally told herself, 'You're in for it this time. How are you going to explain to him what had happened?' But Uncle Nicky only wordlessly walked quickly into the room, picked up his 'stick' which Dilandra had dropped onto the floor and fingered it, his lips pursed. He seemed to be thinking very quickly in his mind. For a few minutes, nobody spoke, and Dilandra stared at the floor as she could feel her face redden with guilt. Her parents were the first to break the silence. Clearing his throat loudly, Mark Bryden first questioned his daughter. 'What happened, Dilandra?' Dilandra only shrugged as an answer, still staring at the floor as though fascinated by the shape of the square tiles, then lifted her chin and stared straight into her father's eyes. 'I don't even know what happened. I can't explain it.' She spoke in barely more than a whisper, but Dilandra knew that her father had heard her. Frowning slightly, Mark Bryden then let his eyes wander around the room, rocking backwards and forwards on his heels before he finally settled his eyes on Dilandra's bewildered expression. Meanwhile, Nicholas was still gazing at his 'stick', still pursing his lips though occasionally muttering words to himself - words only he could hear. Dilandra's mother hovered anxiously by the door, still confused and anxious. Dilandra almost jumped when she heard Uncle Nicky speak. She had returned to staring at the floor, and had gotten used to the silence, although at first it seemed quite irritating and frustrating at first. 'Dilandra,' Uncle Nicky said matter-of-factly, 'You're a witch.' There was a small silence, and then three people spoke at once. 'What!?' Dilandra, her father and mother said at the same time. 'A witch, of course!' Uncle Nicky replied calmly, 'Although you are Muggle- born, you definitely possess magical powers within you. I hadn't perceived this before . I'm still wondering how I never noticed.' The silence lasted for about half a minute before Dilandra broke it. 'A-Are you sure?' Dilandra asked in awe. 'Of course not!' her mother gave a weary laugh, 'Nicholas is merely joking, aren't you, Nicholas?' Uncle Nicky only stared at Dilandra's mother with his deep blue eyes, before he turned to Dilandra and nodded in response to her question. 'Oh, my - ' Mrs Bryden sank wearily into the couch, clutching her heart and breathing deeply. Uncle Nicky turned his now grave face to Dilandra, and to her very great surprise, it broke into a smile. 'Not to worry, Dilandra. Things will take place one way or another. It no time at all you'll understand. But I must go and talk to Dumbledore. I'll send you an owl, but I suspect that I'll be back in a few days. But first, there are some things in which I must tend to, ok?' Dilandra nodded, her mind whirring with questions (for one thing, what was sending an owl? And who was Dumbledore?). But instead of asking, she merely walked out of the room, with Uncle Nicky following her, and escorted him to the door. She felt sad. Dilandra didn't want him to leave so early - she wanted him to stay a while and slowly explain things to her. 'Goodbye, Dilandra! Don't look so glum! I'll be back in a few days.' And with a cheery wave, Uncle Nicky stepped onto the footpath. Dilandra, forcing a smile, watched him leave until she blinked and he disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2 Owl Post

Chapter 2: Owl Post  
  
The next two days weren't exactly what you call fun. Celeste was now avoiding Dilandra at all costs, and if her elder sister did see her, Celeste would emit a squeak and hurry off in the opposite direction. 'In fact,' Dilandra realized, 'The only time I really see Celeste is at the dinner table.' However this thought did not lighten her mood. Her parents were a different matter. Dilandra didn't know which was worse: having your parents give you the silent treatment, or them raving continuously about how brilliant she was. At first they were unusually quiet, and Dilandra hated the awkwardness between them. Still shocked and utterly confused, they did not know how to approach the subject. Then things quickly got worse. Mark and Angela Bryden realized how gifted Dilandra was, and at first made random comments on how proud they were of her, and would support her talent at all costs. However, these little remarks had turned into spending every moment possible to make her feel special and loving. Her parents would make loud speeches in their household about how wonderful it was to have a witch in the family, and how thrilled they were that Dilandra was to become, that Dilandra is a being with magical powers. If they did this on the dinner table, Celeste would keep her head down, her face burning scarlet, but would not make a single sound. Dilandra often suspected that her elder sister was increasingly becoming jealous, and she couldn't blame Celeste. Who would want parents who only saw one child instead of two? Still, Dilandra didn't dare to approach her elder sister, scared that Celeste may run at her and attack. The night before her birthday, Dilandra was absent-mindedly staring out of her bedroom window, resting her elbows on the pane, her chin lazily cupped in her hands. She was gazing out into the night sky, where stars winked at her from every direction, when she suddenly realized what she was seeing. A small, black shadow was hurrying towards her, flying smoothly, when Dilandra realized that whatever it was had split: there were now two small black shadows. Dilandra's hand went to her window, about to slam it shut, but as she was fumbling with the iron screws, one of the things leapt inside into her bedroom. Giving a small yell of surprise, she stared, shocked at the thing.  
  
It was an owl. Her heart beating fast, Dilandra cautiously made her way towards it, and it stared at her curiously through its amber eyes, as though it was wondering what she was doing. She held one hand above its wing, and very slowly placed it onto its golden-brown feathers, stroking it. The owl closed her eyes lazily, as though enjoying it. Feeling extremely relieved, she continued this for some time before she noticed a brown envelope attached to one of its legs. 'Is this for me?' The owl only cocked its head to one side, giving her a puzzled look and hooted softly. Dilandra took this for a 'yes', and undid the string that was binding the note, and stared at the address on the envelope.  
  
Miss Dilandra Bryden The Second Smallest Bedroom 46 Cocktail Street Bloomsbury Surrey  
  
The address was written in scarlet ink and the envelope was made from thick, yellowish paper. 'Parchment,' Dilandra muttered to herself. But before she could open the envelope, a loud piercing scream erupted from the silence. The owl was so shocked that it leapt backwards and gave Dilandra a terrified look. Dilandra wasn't too calm, either. She muttered some words of comfort to the owl, before she angrily opened the door and stepped forward into the hallway. Celeste was running up the stairs, her face screwed up with fear. 'What's going on?' But Celeste, looking aghast, almost knocked Dilandra down as she quickly tried to make her way to her bedroom. Dilandra heard her sister's bedroom door slam, before she hurriedly made her way down the stairs. She met her parents in the dining room. 'Will someone please tell me what it going on?' Dilandra questioned her parents. 'I don't know dear, it seems something has scared Cele - ' 'I heard her scream, then she bulldozed me down in the hallway - ' 'Did she say what she was scared of?' 'No, I think she was just trying to get away from someth - ' 'But she wasn't hurt, though, was she?' 'Not that I could tell,' Dilandra said hurriedly, 'but - ' 'QUIET!' Mr Bryden said loudly, 'Do you hear something?' Dilandra listened hard. Then, in the distance, she heard it: like a flute, but whatever it was, it sounded wary and desperate. She had heard something like this before, in fact, she's sure it was - 'It's an owl.' Dilandra said quietly, and she followed the sound until it led her to the back doorway, where a small creature hooted softly and expectedly outside. As she opened the door, the tiny owl fluttered inside and drooped itself onto Dilandra's shoulder. 'I think this is the way witches and wizards send mail to each other,' Dilandra informed her parents. Noticing the small note attached to its leg, Dilandra gently lifted the small owl and without another word, carried it carefully to her room. As she made her way up the flight of stairs, she saw Celeste's face sticking out of her bedroom door, obviously watching to see if the coast was clear. Seeing Dilandra as well as the tiny owl cupped in her hands, Celeste let out a strangled yell and closed her door with a snap. Shaking her head, Dilandra stepped inside her bedroom. The tawny owl was still there. It looked curiously from Dilandra to the miniscule white owl and hooted softly. Laying the snowy bird onto her desk, she slowly and gently began to remove the letter bound to its legs, and laid it next to the other yellowish envelope. Dilandra gawked at the owls for a few seconds, as though she finally just realized what she was seeing, and then turned her head towards the letters spread out on her bed. She opened the first yellowish envelope, and stared at the first page.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Bryden, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. We apologise that you had not received a placement earlier in the school years. As you are turning 15 this year (according to our records - please inform us if this statement is incorrect) you will be submitted into the Fifth Year at Hogwarts. However, due to the delay of your magical training, your 1st term will consist of revision from the previous years. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no longer than 31 July.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Dilandra felt strangely numb, as though she was separated from the real world. Questions exploded inside Dilandra's head, and she didn't know which one to ask first - or to whom she should ask. She swallowed hard, and continued, reading the second page.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform Fifth year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
  
Set books: All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
It must also be noted that from the 5th year, students must choose which subjects they wish to study in more detail. The list of elective book requirements is available at Flourish & Blotts, Diagon Alley.  
  
Other Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
  
Fifth year students are allowed their own broomsticks and are eligible to participate and compete for their house Quidditch teams.  
  
Dilandra read this page rather slowly, rereading it again and again as so she could absorb another piece of shocking news into her brain. So, she was really a witch! - unless someone was playing an extremely cruel joke on her. Dilandra quickly dismissed the second thought. She didn't want to think that way, so why was she? Carefully placing the letter back into the envelope, she then picked the second 'mail' addressed to her. The message was much shorter than the letter she received from Hogwarts, and was written in large, loopy writing she had seen so many times before.  
  
Dear Dilandra, How are you? Have you received your letter from Hogwarts yet? If you have, send a reply to the school as soon as possible, saying that you do wish to enrol there. If you haven't, well, now you know what to do. I'll be at your place soon, and we'll go shopping for your school supplies in London. Good Luck, Dilandra! Love, Uncle Nicky  
  
Dilandra read the note, and looked quickly up at the tawny owl. 'You were waiting for me, weren't you?' she asked softly. The owl cocked his head at her in reply. With slightly trembling hands, she flicked through the pile of schoolbooks scattered on her desk until she found a spare piece of paper. Dilandra drew a chair and sat down. What should she write in reply to Hogwarts? Maybe just follow Uncle Nicky's suggestion and write blankly,  
  
'Dear Professor McGonagall, Yes, I accept the position at Hogwarts. Yours sincerely, Dilandra Bryden'  
  
Even in her head it sounded stupid. Glancing at her digital alarm clock on her bedside table, she realized that it was 9:30. Stifling a yawn that was threatening her, she murmured to the owls saying that she needed sleep. They seemed to understand, and gave her looks of comfort before spreading their soft wings and flying off into the night. Dilandra watched them, and knew that they would return in the morning. Crossing the room, she switched off the light and drew the covers of her bed. And, feeling so utterly exhausted, Dilandra Bryden slept on and on, the questions in her mind dissolving into her dream about the mysterious stranger. 


	3. Chapter 3 Nephthys

Chapter 3: Nephthys  
  
The next morning, Dilandra woke early to a small hoot from an owl. They had returned, the snow-white one carrying a dead mouse in her beak, positively beaming. Glancing at the morning sky she knew it must have been very early, several bright stars were still cheekily showing themselves. Yawning and half-grumbling, she tried to get back to sleep, but now that she was awake, she didn't feel remotely tired at all. After about 15 minutes she finally sat up in her bed. She reached for the book she had been reading for the past few days and flicked through the pages. She was so immersed in her little novel that she didn't hear her mother and father awake or Celeste walk heavily out of her bedroom, as though she was making all that noise to ward off intruders. And so Dilandra sat there, until she heard a knock from her door and she started from the complicated love lives of Sense and Sensibility. Pushing the door open, Mrs Bryden came face to face with her daughter. 'Oh, I see you're awake. For a moment I thought you were still asleep .' 'No,' Dilandra replied, scrambling out of bed, 'I was up since dawn . err - I was reading.' And Dilandra held up the book. Smiling slightly at her youngest daughter, Angela Bryden spoke to her. 'I want you washed and dressed and down for breakfast in 15 minutes. And -' but Mrs Bryden was cut off as she saw the two owls there, cocking their head from side to side.' 'Err .oh yes, Happy 15th Birthday, sweetheart.' and with that, she kissed her daughter on the forehead and stepped back down the stairs. Dilandra changed from her pajamas into a fresh blue t-shirt and a cotton skirt. So, she was finally 15, was she? It didn't seem like her birthday at all. But she shrugged away these thoughts as she walked into the bathroom that she and Celeste shared and gently washed her face and cleaned her teeth. Feeling a little better, Dilandra walked down to the first floor and almost collided with Celeste as she made her way into the dining room. For a second, the two sisters stared straight into each other's eyes, but then Celeste abruptly pushed herself past her sister, muttering a rather forced 'Happy Birthday'. Dilandra stared at the back of her elder sibling. Celeste walked straight into her room without a backwards glance and slammed the door. Feeling very hurt, Dilandra proceeded to now walk into the lounge room, and switched on the television. But the funny morning cartoons, which she usually laughed at, didn't seem to cheer her up at all. Dilandra replayed the scene at the staircase again. She felt terrible. Dilandra was so immersed in her thoughts that she barely heard her mother calling her name. Pushing back her chair she walked across the room. As she gave a brief glance at her clock on a bookshelf, she realised it was 8:30. Dilandra stretched and then slowly made her way into the kitchen, careful not to wake a sleeping Ginger in his basket. 'Yeah?' But the reason she was called was obvious as there, in the midst of her mother and father was the person she had desperately been wanting to see in ages. 'Uncle Nicky!' Finally, after those horrible past few days was the glimmer of hope she had long wanted to see: the one person who could answer her questions, explain things clearly and most importantly, understand her. She ran to her elderly friend, almost knocking over the vase of flowers in her hurry to throw her arms around his neck and embrace him with a tight hug. After they broke apart, Dilandra started fumbling with words, trying to release all these confusing thoughts out at once. ' - and I only received the mail now so I didn't really know what to write to the professors so I was kind of wondering what to do and then you showed up!' she finished almost triumphantly, gasping for breath. But all Nicholas did was to stare at her in a bemused sort of way, and held out his hand to his little companion. 'Come on,' he said, 'I'll help.' Gratefully taking his palm into hers, she started to lead him up the stairs, but Nicholas drew his wand. 'Nuh-uh!' he said playfully, wagging a finger at her, 'this is how the wizards do it' Nicholas pulled out his wand, and swishing it at her, she heard him mutter something before she felt a light, floating feeling around her body, almost as if she was floating in air . Dilandra gave a yelp. She was floating, and her feet were dangling a few inches off the floor, as she was slowly and gently being carried up to her bedroom. As she reached the top stair she was just as gently placed back onto the floor, and watched in amazement as she saw her beloved Uncle Nicky do the same thing to himself and carry his body up towards her. 'Awesome .' she mumbled to him, not taking her eyes off his wand. Nicholas hastily put it back into his pocket and importantly cleared his throat. 'Right,' he said, clapping his hands together, 'Where's that letter that dear Professor McGonagall sent you?' 'How do you know her name is Professor McGonagall?' Dilandra asked, as she reached for the letter on her table. 'My dear Dilandra,' Nicholas said, waving an airy hand, 'If you knew half of the things that I do, then I assure you that you wouldn't have any trouble at all graduating from Hogwarts on your first day of school. Ahh . thankyou.' He reached for the letter and read it, his eyes twinkling from behind his old-fashioned round spectacles. 'Hmm .' he said, smiling a little, 'I dare say you'd want to take Ginger with you to Hogwarts?' Dilandra flustered a little as she tried to give a reply. 'Oh, yes. I'd love to, but the things is, if you're not allowed then it's ok, I mean I know he would probably like it better if he stayed at home, but - ' Nicholas held up a hand to silence her. Then slowly he pointed at the tawny owl which was hooting softly. 'Would you like to keep her?' he asked Dilandra. 'Oh may I?' Dilandra said, almost gasping with joy. 'She is beautiful!' and with that, the tawny owl flew across the room and landed lightly on her outstretched arm, and began blinking curiously between Nicholas and Dilandra. 'Right then, Dilandra,' Nicholas said, very dignified, 'We should post a reply to Professor McGonagall immediately, I think she has waited long enough.' He reached inside his robes and pulled out a little porcelain bottle of watery blue ink and a few sheets of parchment. He walked over to Dilandra's desk and she followed him, and could read the message that he was writing upside down.  
  
Dear Professor McGonagall, Dilandra has received your post and wishes to enrol at Hogwarts. Yours truly, Nicholas Flamel.  
  
The tawny owl stretched out her leg. Nicholas tied the letter around it as Dilandra lovingly stroked her beautiful golden coat. 'By the way,' she said, 'We should give her a name .' 'Oh?' said Uncle Nicky, raising his eyesbrows. 'Yeah .' Dilandra said thoughtfully, 'Err - how about Dido?' Uncle Nicky shrugged and said, 'It's your owl now, don't ask me!' Dilandra looked into the owl's deep brown eyes. Then she shook her head. 'No,' she said, 'She doesn't look like a Dido .' 'Hmm .' Uncle Nicky scratched his chin. 'I remember reading these names in a book about ancient Sorcerors of Egypt .. what about Isis o-or Nephthys?' Hearing the names, the owl hooted with pleasure. 'Isis?' he repeated. The owl did not speak. 'What about Nephthys?' Dilandra said hurriedly. The bird hooted again. 'Right then, Nephthys it is .' Nicholas said, smiling a little. 


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley  
  
Two days after her 15th Birthday, Nicholas informed Dilandra's parents that he would like to take her shopping for school supplies. Dilandra's parents agreed, and heartily asked if they could accompany Nicholas and her as well. Feeling joyful that her parents were taking the news so well, Nicholas and Dilandra had immediately replied with a 'yes'. Now that they were actually going shopping, however, Dilandra wished she hadn't agreed so quickly. 'Dilandra, dear, I can't believe I'm actually going to a wizard's shop!' her mother would squeal every now and then. These comments made people's heads turn on the Underground. When Nicholas, Dilandra and her parents (Celeste had flatly refused to go) finally arrived at London, Uncle Nicky lead them to a place that seemed oddly familiar to Dilandra. 'The bookshop! A-And the record store!' she gasped, pointing at the buildings. She remembered this place so very well, years ago, the first time she had met Nicholas. Uncle Nicky smiled. 'Glad you remember, Dilandra.' He said They walked up to the stores, and oddly enough, Dilandra noticed for the first time, a small, weather-beaten door, painted black with a swinging sign right above it, bearing the words The Leaky Cauldron in rather faded and peeling letters. Nicholas opened the door and stepped aside to allow Dilandra and her parents to enter first. It was rather dim inside, and furnished like a very old-fashioned bar. A man was polishing several glasses with a white cloth, raised his hand signalling a hello to Nicholas. Uncle Nicky returned the greeting with a small wave and a smile. As Dilandra looked around, she saw people dressed along similar lines as Uncle Nicky - people in long embroidered cloaks and robes sweeping the floor. A faint smell of incense lingered in the air. She walked past several witches who peered good-naturedly over their glasses at her as they passed as she stared just as curiously back. Nicholas led them to the back and opened the door. A flood of sunlight warmed her immediately, and she noticed that it was very quiet, she couldn't hear the morning London traffic at all. She gave a quick glance around the simple garden: it was neat and tidy, dotted with exotic pot- plants, an odd-looking metal dustbin and surrounded by a heavy brick wall. While Dilandra was busy looking around, Uncle Nicky pulled out his wand and began counting the bricks from the dustbin. 'Two across .. Three up .' he muttered, 'Right, Dilandra, stay back.' Nicholas tapped the brick three times with the tip of his wand. Immediately, a small hole appeared which became wider and wider until it became an archway big enough for the whole of the Bryden's to walk through together. A cobbled street twisted and turned out of sight, surrounded entirely of rather cramped shops. A sign revealed the words Diagon Alley in fancy gold letters. 'Welcome to the wizarding world, Dilandra.' Uncle Nicky said, beaming. Awestruck, Dilandra looked around, almost too dazed to really believe where she was right now. The nearest shop revealed a stack of cauldrons, which glinted and winked in the bright sunlight. She read the sign above it: Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible. 'Yes, you will be needing one,' Nicholas said, nodding at the shop, 'But you'll need you're money first.' Dilandra was too dumbstruck to speak, and she merely nodded. She gazed open- mouthed at a store revealing robes and cloaks and materials of all colours. She then passed a woman who was tutting loudly at the price of this-and- that. 'Gringotts.' Nicholas said, pointing at a large white building, 'It's a wizards' bank, Dilandra.' Dilandra stared, open-mouthed at the front door, which was very highly polished and gleamed of scarlet and gold. A very short something was at the entrance, dressed from head to foot in scarlet and gold, and glaring suspiciously at passers-by. 'Uhh . Uncle Nicky. Umm . what exactly is that?' Dilandra asked, staring and pointing at the squat thing. 'It's a goblin, Dilandra. Extremely cunning and smart folk, they are, but you wouldn't want to mess with them, oh no.' Dilandra and Nicholas walked slowly inside, with her parents chattering excitedly behind her, and reached a desk where a goblin was intently scratching symbols onto a faded piece of parchment. A golden badge revealed the name Gilagon on his collar. It looked up when Dilandra cautiously approached the desk. 'Yes? May I help you?' it asked in a dry and raspy voice, looking from Dilandra to Nicholas. 'Err - Miss Bryden would like to open an account here.' Uncle Nicky said. 'I do?' 'And,' he said, a smile flickering at his lips, 'her parents are here too. I daresay they have brought enough money with them.' Gilagon hopped off his stool and beckoned for Dilandra to follow him. Nicholas gave her a quick smile of encouragement and pushed her forth. But her parents were with Dilandra first. 'Oh my goodness, honey. This is actually a bank?' her mother asked, open- mouthed. 'What an extraordinary use of marble and granite!' Mark Bryden muttered, gazing up at the tall columns, 'I should like to live here!' Gilagon sighed and muttered something like, 'Muggles' before he said that he might as well bring everyone, since Dilandra's parents wouldn't leave her alone. They passed through a narrow corridor, lit with flaming torches and lamps, before they came to a halt and in front of them was a large door. Opening it, Dilandra let out a gasp. There was an endless road of rails, leading up and down, twisting and turning until out of sight. Gilagon whistled and from nowhere came a rather large wooden cart, in which Nicholas, Dilandra and both her parents and the goblin clambered in to. The tunnels were dark and murky, where huge stalagmites and stalactites rose impressively above and below them, some still dripping very slowly. The cart sped at break-neck point, where the wing howled and whistled in her ears and a funny feeling came to her stomach. Celeste wouldn't have enjoyed this at all, Dilandra thought happily, as they began to slow down. 'Vault 857' Gilagon said in his raspy voice, 'How much muggle money would you like transferred into your account?' Dilandra glanced at her father who nodded at her daughter and said, '400 pounds, I think, for a start.' The goblin pulled out a rather small golden key and inserted it into the slot. A few seconds later, the vault door opened, revealing mountains of gold, silver and bronze coins, heaped into the large piles inside. Dilandra gasped at the sight and hugged her parents around the middle. 'Oh my goodness! Thanks mum! Thanks dad!' she repeated over and over again. Meanwhile, Nicholas was busy shoveling handfuls of coins into a small leather bag. He knotted it securely at the top and handed it to Dilandra who clung to it tightly with both hands. When they walked back outside Gringotts, squinting in the bright sunlight, Nicholas pulled out the letter from Hogwarts and peered at the list. 'Hmm. schoolbooks, wand - Ollivander's, robes, quills, a broomstick - maybe.' Dilandra, who was curiously looking over the parchment, gave Nicholas a smile when he glanced at her. 'I daresay that you would like to get moving. And,' he nodded at Dilandra's parents, 'so would they.' Dilandra groaned a little and she watched Uncle Nicky walk over to her parents. A moment later, Nicholas returned to her, smiling a little. 'I have managed to convince your parents they should stay at the Leaky Cauldron until we return, Dilandra. They seem a little tired. Perhaps it's a little too much excitement for them today.' Dilandra, feeling much happier, waved a see you later to her parents who were still chattering distractedly at everything, and then followed Nicholas to the nearest shop. She read the sign. Diagon Alley - Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions Dilandra opened the heavy wooden door. A bell jingled somewhere and with a little pop appeared a tall and skinny which, her blue eyes outlined with black-framed spectacles. She looked quite nice, actually, dressed from head to foot in purple velvet. A measuring tape hung loosely around her thin shoulders, and smiled when she saw Dilandra quietly survey her. 'My dear Madam Malkin,' Uncle Nicky said, opening his arms at her and embracing her with a hug. 'Such a long time since . My dear, how well you are looking.' 'Thank you, my dear Nicholas,' she replied, 'And who is your little companion, might I ask?' 'This is Dilandra Bryden.' 'Pleased to meet you, Ms Bryden.' 'Thank you, Madam Malkin,' Dilandra almost half-whispered. She was rather beginning to like this lady very much. Madam Malkin made a stool appear from nowhere and instructed Dilandra to stand on it. Feeling a little self-conscious, Dilandra stood there, whilst the measuring tape whizzed about her, measuring her from her shoulder to the leg, her arms and her legs. It was wrapping itself around her shoe when Madam Malkin clapped her hands and the tape drooped onto the floor. 'Hmmm.' she said, 'Hogwarts, I presume, my dear?' Dilandra nodded, and stepped down from the stool, and took a good look around the shop. Rolls of material of every colour imaginable were stacked onto shelves and high up into the ceiling. A tall ladder was leaned against one of the huge cupboards. Madam Malkin disappeared for a while before she popped back, a jumble of black material wrapped in her arms. 'Here you are, my dear. The whole lot. Robes, cloak, dragon-hide gloves and a hat. Oh yes, and a pair of black shoes.' Madam Malkin proceeded to fold them neatly and place them into a smart little cardboard box. Although the box seemed very small to Dilandra, it couldn't have been, as the whole lot fit into it. Nicholas pulled out the small pouch full of money and paid Madam Malkin 2 Galleons and 4 bronze Knuts. Madam Malkin waved them out of her shop before she disappeared again with a small pop. The next shop consisted of various assortments of cauldrons, pots and other curious tubs. Uncle Nicky ordered her school cauldron while Dilandra had a good look around. Large jars, cauldrons and other containers winked at her from every angle. She was very much looking forward to using her latest item. Dilandra and Uncle Nicky then visited the apothecary, where Dilandra leant against the counter and stared, fascinated at the various exotic plants and the gruesome floating things in jars whilst Nicholas ordered the ingredients that was required for potions. Next was the bookshop, where they bought new textbooks for Hogwarts. Dilandra stared up at the long row of countless volumes and the small tables piled with books. Nicholas asked for set textbooks before he turned and faced Dilandra. 'Now,' he said in a very business-like manner, 'I have but one thing to ask you, and this is a rather important matter, and I wish for you to not be hasty when you answer this question.' Dilandra's heartbeat quickened, but she was very anxious to hear what Nicholas had to say. 'Would you like to do Divination, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures or Arithmancy as part of your electives?' 'Oh!' Dilandra had been wondering for a while what this elective thing was about. But she needed to hurry. Nicholas was looking expectedly at her 'Maybe . Care of Magical Creatures, err - Divination o-or Arithmancy?' she said quite randomly, in a very big rush. Uncle Nicky smiled. 'Very good choice there, Dilandra. Care of Magical Creatures - ha! the name says it all. Ancient Runes is where you study very old artifacts and such. Arithmancy - ahh. fascinating subject. Think numbers, my dear, numbers. It's my old favourite you see.' And Nicholas kept like this even after they left the shop, Dilandra's arms laden with the many heavy textbooks. Finally, his voice hoarse, he stopped and peered down again at Dilandra's list. 'A wand.' He muttered, straining his eyes against the bright sunlight. They walked across the cobbled street and faced an old wooden building. In fact, because Diagon Alley was so crowded, Dilandra almost didn't notice the tiny shop there. However, as she glanced through one of the dirty windows, she could tell that it was very cramped inside. Hundreds upon hundreds of thin boxes lay neatly piled on tall, dusty shelves. 'Dilandra, why don't you go inside yourself? I'll go and check on your parents, make sure they're okay.' Dilandra nodded and pushed the door open with a slight creak. Her first impression was that it was rather cozy for a shop. Although it was small, it had a very lived-in atmosphere to it, immediately making her feel welcome. As the door closed behind her, the noisy hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley disappeared and a complete silence fell over the shop, making her feel rather awkward. Dilandra slowly walked up to the counter and tapped the small bell. Almost immediately a man appeared. He looked rather strange, Dilandra thought, Stranger than usual, anyway. The man wore thin brown robes and brittle-looking framed glasses. He peered smartly over his spectacles in a very old-fashioned manner quietly surveying Dilandra. 'Mr Ollivander, welcome.' He offered one of his gnarled and rough hands. Dilandra shook it. 'Pleased to meet you, sir. I'm Dilandra Bryden.' 'Oh, now. Would your wand arm be left or right, Dilandra?' 'Err - right. I think.' 'Would this be your first wand now?' 'Yes.' She half-whispered, slightly terrified and curious about what was to happen next. Mr. Ollivander strode over to the nearest long shelf of thin boxes and randomly, it seemed, selected a box and handed it to Dilandra. Completely nonplussed, she opened the box, and inside was the same-looking 'stick' that she had taken from Nicholas' cloak. Dilandra then lifted her chin and stared at Mr. Ollivander, wondering what she was supposed to be doing with it. 'You might want to take it out, you know.' 'Oh! Right .' She lifted the wand out of the box and was just lifting it when Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand. 'Never mind, dear . hmm, let's see .' He replaced the box and its content back to its original position on the long row of identical boxes itself and quickly selected another one. 'Here we are, try this one. 8 inches, mahogany, quite springy.' Dilandra had barely accepted this wand when it too, was snatched from her hands. 'No, no, no. Aah .. how about . this.' Dilandra reached out and felt an immediate hot surge of warmth at her fingertips. SWISH She brought this wand down, and a series of blue and purple sparks fizzled from the wand-tip. Dilandra looked excitedly at Mr. Ollivander, whose pale blue eyes were fixed intently on his newest customer. 'Ten and a quarter inches, willow - nice and flexible. And containing the heartstring of a particularly fine dragon. I say, well done.' Dilandra was grinning widely when Mr. Ollivander wrapped her new wand in paper and placed it back into the box. She then paid him 6 galleons and 7 sickles, and bid Mr Ollivander goodbye. Her arms laden with several wrapped packages and blinking in the bright sunlight, Dilandra scanned Diagon Alley, searching for the Leaky Cauldron. She tried retracing her steps back to it, but failed, and as a surge of panic threatened to engulf her - WHAM! Something hit Dilandra with such force that she rocketed sidewards and with a painful thump she landed on the pavement. Parcels littered the cobbled street. Whatever had hit her was sprawled on the floor as well, but judging by his height, couldn't be older than 15. Gasping slightly and feeling hurt, sore and bruised Dilandra slowly got to her feet, rubbing her elbow. 'Sorry about that, I was just.' said a voice. The boy had also got up, his face brilliantly pink (from either humiliation or pain - Dilandra couldn't tell) and his black hair messy. He was wearing broken glasses and his eyes were a brilliant green. His eyes are like mine, Dilandra thought immediately. Feeling now rather angry, Dilandra bent down and began to pick up the nearest parcels. The boy with black hair, green eyes and broken glasses also began to help. He picked the packages nearest to him and passed them to Dilandra. 'Thanks,' she said grudgingly, almost snatching them off him. 'Sorry about before . I didn't see - ' he began again. 'It's okay.' She replied shortly. A short, awkward silence followed. 'OY! HARRY!' Just then, there was a slight diversion. Two other people (a girl with bushy brown hair and a tall boy dotted with freckles and red hair) were calling, the tall boy brandishing his wand in front of 'Harry'. 'What happened to you?' the girl asked in a rather bossy voice. 'N-nothing. Just an accident -' Harry began. 'Nice work dodging that hex, but look at you. Not much better to have crashed into err-' the tall boy with red hair looked questioningly at Dilandra. 'Dilandra Bryden.' she said crisply. Dilandra didn't much approve of casting 'hexes' in public areas, but she didn't say so. She lifted her chin in what hoped to be a dignified manner. But her dignity was short-lived. As just then, Dilandra noticed something horrible. 'Oh no!' she groaned, and hurried past Harry to pick up a cracked and dented cauldron. Dilandra was extremely upset, but her distress was converted quickly to anger. 'Look what you did to my new cauldron!' she almost yelled, brandishing it in front of Harry. Several witches and wizards turned to see the commotion. 'I can fix it, just let me -' 'No!' 'Really, I can.' 'Just forget it.' Dilandra hissed, and strode past Harry and his friends, her mouth set to a thin line. She was hoping she could quickly find The Leaky Cauldron as she wanted to get as far away from this Harry as possible. Dilandra stalked away, turned a corner and disappeared from sight.  
  
***** 'What happened, Harry?' the girl with bushy hair asked quietly, her eyes widened and staring after Dilandra. 'Can't you see, Hermione?' the boy with red hair said, 'Harry must've bumped into her, and probably her cauldron got smashed along the way.' 'But it was an accident, Ron. I didn't mean to.' There was a small silence. Then Hermione voiced what the other two were thinking. 'You didn't happen to see her eye colour change, did you?' 'Green to dark red.' Harry whispered. Ron nodded silently. ***** Dilandra was exceptionally mad! Still fuming over what had happened before, Dilandra was so angry that she hardly noticed where she was going - her legs carried her wherever it wanted her to go. So it was rather a surprise when she found herself staring distractedly at The Leaky Cauldron's back door. Coming to her senses, she pushed open the door and allowed herself inside. Dilandra's parents were chatting to the barman, who was polishing a silver goblet in his hands. Nicholas was chatting intimately to a person she didn't know. She strode over to her parents and plonked herself down onto one of the seats. 'Hi, honey,' Angela Bryden greeted her daughter, 'Had a nice time shopping?' But judging by the large scowl on Dilandra's face, her mother had taken the hint and spoke comfortingly. 'What's wrong, darling?' Dilandra refused to answer, just showed her mother the cracked cauldron. Just then, Nicholas swept over and pulled out his wand. 'Reparo!' he said, pointing his wand at the cauldron. Immediately, the dents pushed out and the cracks joined as though an invisible seam of metal and taped itself across the broken areas. Dilandra lifted her chin out of her hands and almost gasped a 'thanks!' to her wizard friend. Nicholas looked happily at Dilandra's wonderment and gratitude, then introduced her to the bartender, Tom. 'Pleased to meet you, Miss Bryden.' 'You too, sir. Tom.' Dilandra shook his hand with a warm smile. She mingled with the other customers and had just forgotten about Harry and the incident at Diagon Alley when Nicholas clapped his hands. 'Right then. Dilandra, Angela and Mark, I think we should be going now.' They bade farewell to Tom and The Leaky Cauldron, and stepped back into the Muggle world. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express  
  
Dilandra was nervous. In a few hours, she would be making her way to her new school - Hogwarts. She checked the time on the kitchen clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was 9:30 am. She wasn't hungry, though her mother kept urging her to eat. Dilandra's stomach kept writhing and twisting inside of her, as though she'd swallowed a rather hyperactive snake. Her father was reading the morning paper as though it was just another ordinary day. He was already fully dressed. After forcing some toast and orange juice down her stomach, Dilandra climbed back upstairs to her bedroom. Nephthys was back from her overnight flight, and a small note was carefully attached to her legs. Dilandra hurried over, untied the string and opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell out - a ticket and a letter. Dilandra glanced at the gold writing on the ticket, which beared the words: HOGWARTS EXPRESS - PLATFORM 9¾ Slightly confused, Dilandra read the letter.  
  
Dear Dilandra, This is your train ticket to Hogwarts. Stick to your ticket, Dilandra. It's very important. Your train leaves at precisely 11 o'clock at Kings Cross Station. You mustn't be late. Platform 9¾ is situated between Platforms 9 and 10. In order to catch your train, you must walk between the metal barriers between those platforms. Don't be scared - best do it at a run if you are nervous. Have a safe year at Hogwarts! Love, Uncle Nicky.  
  
Dilandra glanced back and forth between the ticket and the letter. She had been wondering how she was actually going to be dropped off at Hogwarts. A train seemed a perfectly sensible idea. Remembering the time on the kitchen clock, Dilandra gave herself a strangled yell and hurried back downstairs. Getting to Kings Cross Station would take at least an hour - perhaps even more if there was heavy traffic. She burst into the kitchen, waving the letter in front of her mother and father's bewildered expressions. 'I have to get to Kings Cross Station by 11 o'clock!' she gasped. Dilandra allowed her parents a few seconds of letting the information sink in, before her mother snatched the letter out of her daughter's grasp. 'Mark, do you think it ok to take a few hours of work off this morning?' Angela Bryden asked her husband, in an utterly calm manner. Dilandra's father nodded, and put down his teacup. 'Best be off, then.' This was not the reaction Dilandra was expecting. A little panic from her parents would help, maybe - just as so to make sure Dilandra wasn't the only one with a twisted stomach. 'Right then,' she said, 'I'll be upstairs, err- getting ready. Hang on .' Dilandra mounted the stairs two at a time, thinking that it was a shame Celeste was out shopping with her friends. Grabbing her textbooks and stuffing them into her trunk, she felt strangely separated from the reality - as though this was not - could not - be happening. Dilandra pushed away those thoughts and reached for Nephthys' cage.  
  
They arrived at Kings Cross Station with 15 minutes to spare. Pushing her trolley and striding purposefully towards Platform 9 and 10, Dilandra stared doubtfully at the barrier - it looked too solid for her liking. Taking a deep breath and feeling very nervous, Dilandra strode purposely towards the metal wall. Feeling now quite nauseous, she shut her eyes as the barrier drew closer - and closer . She didn't feel a crash. She ran a bit more. Opening her eyes as though to expect the worse, Dilandra found herself squinting at a rather large scarlet engine, its front proudly bearing the words: HOGWARTS EXPRESS. She'd made it. A few seconds later, Dilandra's parents appeared out of nowhere, they were absolutely thrilled at the fact, but nervously began to shuffle her onto the train, helping her to lift the heavy trunk off the trolley. Nephthys was asleep in her cage. Other students had also arrived and there was a sound of scraping trunks and chatter over the platform. Dilandra's mother fussed over her daughter. 'Make sure you write to us as soon as you arrive at Hogwarts, dear.' 'Yes, mum.' 'Are you cold? Do you want your jumper?' 'No, I'm fine, thanks .' 'Here's your lunch, make sure you eat it - all.' 'Yes, mum.' 'We'll all miss you - I daresay even Celeste -' 'Yes, mum.' Dilandra felt a lump in her throat. She glanced at her father. 'Good luck, honey.' 'Thanks, dad.' she whispered 'Tell Celeste I'll miss her - in my own way.' 'Yes, dear.' The train hooted and steam issued from the side of the engine. It was time to go. Dilandra stepped back onto the train and leaned against the compartment window. Her parents were still standing on the platform; her mother dabbed at her eye with her handkerchief. Dilandra felt quite hollow and stretched inside - half of her wanted to leave but the other half wished to remain behind. Guards were walking along the train, shutting the doors. But before they reached her compartment, Dilandra had leapt from the train and ran to her parents, embracing them with a large bear hug. 'Oh, darling . we'll miss you too.' Her mother kept whispering, stroking her daughter's hair 'But you have to go, sweetie.' Dilandra nodded but didn't let go. A whistle sounded and the train began to move. Her mother pushed her back towards the train and threw open the door. Dilandra reluctantly boarded then waved goodbye to her parents, as though she couldn't stop. Until the train turned a corner and they had disappeared. 


	6. Chapter 6 Draco Malfoy

Chapter 6: Draco Malfoy  
  
The first half of the train trip was rather uneventful. Dilandra flicked through her school textbooks which she found quite interesting. Then a lady came and knocked ever so politely on her compartment door, pushing a trolley where Dilandra purchased some of the most bizarre foods - chocolate frogs, liquorice wands and all sorts of other curious items she had never seen at Coles or Woolworths. Not feeling very hungry, she got herself some cauldron cakes and treats for Nephthys before she began to explore the train. Dilandra soon figured that the train was rather long, and most of the compartments were rather full. A popular game amongst the students was a wizard-version of Snap; as she watched curiously, the cards seem to blow themselves up whenever they wished. How annoying it must be, Dilandra thought, to have to restart it over and over again . She then passed the compartment of the person she least wanted to see - Harry. According to some of the small talk (she had overheard) from some other students, Harry's last name was 'Potter'. Harry Potter had apparently defeated a Yunohoo (Whoever that is, it's a rather strange name Dilandra thought) and was now world-famous in the wizarding world. He also happened to have scar in the shape of a lightning bolt and his best friends were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Dilandra glanced through Harry Potter's compartment window - the trio were closely knot together, their heads bent low and it seemed like they were very seriously discussing something of an important matter. Dilandra was just about to leave when Harry caught her eye. Feeling her cheeks flush, Dilandra turned her heel and walked away but he was too quick for her and had reached Dilandra after she had only taken two steps. 'Look,' Harry said, 'I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to smash your cauldron.' 'Apology accepted, Harry Potter,' Dilandra said coolly, not meaning anything she said at all. 'How -?' 'Some other students told me.' 'Oh. What year are - ' 'Well, well . if it isn't the famous Potter.' Turning around, Dilandra saw a boy about her age, too. He had white-blonde hair and was wearing a rather large smirk on his face. 'Draco.' Harry nodded coolly. Draco caught Dilandra's eye, and, judging by her expression, thought exactly what she was thinking - Potter was rather annoying. Just then, Harry's friends appeared, and two other boys stood behind Draco. 'Come on, Harry . Let's go.' Hermione said, tugging on his robes. The three left. Dilandra turned to Draco. 'Hi,' she said rather shyly, 'Dilandra Bryden.' 'Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle.' He said, nodding at his friends. 'Oh. Are you all fifth years?' 'Yep.' 'Oh. then you must know a lot a-about magic.' She said even more shyly. 'Enough to get us through.' 'Okay. Umm. well . nice meeting you Draco. and Crabbe and Goyle. Bye.' Dilandra smiled shyly at Draco and began to walk down the corridor back towards her compartment. But, to her pleasure there was a - 'Hey!' Dilandra turned. 'Do you want a game of Exploding Snap?' Dilandra beamed. 'I'd love to.' She walked back to Draco, not noticing Harry staring at her retreating back, a concerned and uncertain look on his face. And it wasn't long before she had fallen into step with her new friend.  
  
*****  
  
'Ha! Got you! You have to pick up, now!' Dilandra couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. Draco was laughing so hard, his eyes were watering. Even Crabbe and Goyle grunted with amusement. Suddenly, there was a loud BANG! and the whole pile blew up, singing some material from the seats. This was too much for Dilandra. She hugged her stomach and was choking from laughter. Draco joined in, and if it was possible, began laughing harder than before, banging his fists against the seat. When they had all recovered and had quietened down, the four of them began questioning each other about their family and friends - but mostly about Hogwarts. 'S-so you're saying that Hogwarts is a giant castle with a Headmaster called Dumbledore?' 'Yep.' 'Wow. That's so cool. What were the houses again? I remember Slytherin - that's the one you're in uhh- Ravenclaw, was it? A-and .' 'Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.' Draco said, slowly. 'Yea, that's it. So what's the food like?' 'Pretty good. They have house-elves working in the kitchens, there's about a thousand, I believe.' Dilandra bit into a chocolate frog. 'How old are you?' Draco said, quite suddenly. 'M-me?' Dilandra said, a bit surprised, '15. Turned 15 in July.' 'H-how come you don't know anything about-?' Draco whitened slightly. 'What?' Dilandra asked, now getting a little shocked. 'You mean you didn't come to Hogwarts when you were 11?' 'No,' she replied blankly, then her expression cleared, 'Oh, I know what you're getting at. I didn't get my Hogwarts letter until this year. Before that, I didn't even know that Hogwarts or magic even existed!' she said simply, scrunching up her chocolate frog wrapper. Draco whitened even more. 'That means y-you're a Muggle!' he gasped, his eyes wide. 'A Muggle? What's a Muggle? If its bad, I certainly don't want to be one, thank you very much.' She said quite firmly. Crabbe and Goyle were quietly cowering in the corner and were beadily watching Draco stride restlessly back and forth in the compartment. He finally stopped and turned to Dilandra. 'What year are you going to be put in?' 'Probably the same as you - fifth year.' There was a rather awkward pause. 'If my father -' Draco finally muttered. 'What about your father?' Dilandra snapped. ' - ever, ever found out that I became friends with someone like you .' 'Excuse me? What about someone like me?' 'Just forget it.' And with that, Draco swept out of the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle stood for a second or two before they followed him out of the door, avoiding Dilandra's eyes. She was now utterly alone. Her eyes rather moist, Dilandra slowly walked back to her own compartment. Nephthys was nibbling on a cauldron cake. Seeing Dilandra quite upset, she fluttered onto her owner's shoulder and hooted softly, as though reassuring Dilandra that everything will be okay. 'Nephthys. I don't know where I belong. Maybe it's just you and me . facing this large world full of things I never dreamed of.' And with that she sobbed quietly to herself for the rest of the train journey.  
  
She didn't notice Harry watching her through the compartment window. 


End file.
